chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cafe Chuckles
The Chuckle Brothers run a cafe. Plot Paul and Barry become owners of a restaurant. They then learn that a royal visitor is visiting the town and coming down the same road. After getting everything ready for the royal visitor they get started in the kitchen where Barry has to wash the dishes, Paul shows him his old plate trick where he slides it of his arm and catches it with the same hand before it hits the ground, even after being told not to Barry does it anyway, it smashes on the ground and Paul comes back in and tells him not to do it again, of course he does it again this time he actually does it, Paul comes to shake his hand and Barry drops the plate. Paul tells Barry he can cook too, Paul gives him The Easy Step Cookbook, Barry uses it as an actual step to get a hard to reach bottle of cooking oil. Paul is writing the menu down whilst ignoring 2 customers, everything in the menu involves chips, Barry peels potatoes and goes too far as he ends up getting trapped in them, Paul tells Barry about his plate tricks again this time using the plate as a boomerang, Barry tries the trick and of course the plate gets smashed on the floor. Paul starts making soup of the day, Barry carries a load of plates to the sink, Paul tells him he forgot one and throws it to him, Barry lets go of all the other plates to catch it and the other plates gets smashed. Paul goes to serve an old woman while ignoring two customers, a man reading a newspaper walks in and Paul sits him down and goes back into the kitchen before he can say anything, he comes back and gives the old woman some tea, he goes to the man and asks he if he wants something, he says all he wants is a Bacon Butty but Paul insists he has Vishy Swarse. Barry puts some soup into a bowl but misses and it goes all over the table so they get a brush and sweep it into the bowl. Paul and Barry finally answer the man and woman but give them soup they don't want, Paul splashes soup all over the woman without noticing, they get to the man and are about to pour soup into a bowl but Barry gets distracted by the newspaper the man's reading making soup go all over him, the two don't notice and go back into the kitchen to get the second course. They decide to make pasta for the main course, Barry the cook messes it up and smoke and spaghetti is all over. Barry makes all the spaghetti into a giant ball, they give it to the customer but the sauce goes all over the floor so Barry gets a dustpan and brush and sweeps it up and pours it onto the pasta ball, the man gets extremely mad and says he only came in to read the meter. The 2 customers put the plates onto Paul and Barry's heads, the old lady comes up and surprisingly isn't mad and gives them 50p. They discover it's 4 o'clock and go outside to treat the royal visitor. The limo he is riding in drives past the restaurant and Paul and Barry are disappointed. As they walk back inside, Paul tells Barry about his plate tricks again. Trivia/Goofs *The plate trick act was later rehashed on some of their tours and on an episode of The Paul O'Grady Show. *Barry mentions the TV show Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, in the UK the word Ninja was replaced with Hero because ninja sounded too violent for kids. He mentions it again in "Oddball Inventors". Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 4 Category:Episodes Written By The Chuckle Brothers Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances